


Sexy Faces Part II

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Sexy, Fluff, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, Reaction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Blaine goes to visit Kurt as he works at his father's tire shop - how had he never noticed his friend's muscles?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sexy Faces Part II

Blaine rolled the windows of his car down, letting the cold breeze waft around the confined space, hopefully easing the stuffy heat that had built up in the vehicle on the scorching April day. Along with the overwhelming searing sun shining down on Ohio the morning, Blaine’s palms sweat nervously as he pulled up to the familiar battered old garage, that had an equally as familiar battered old sign hanging above it, reading ‘Hummel’s Tires and Lube’ in a snaking navy font.

After the ‘sexy’ number the Warblers had performed in the warehouse a few days ago, Blaine had noticed Kurt making some, to say the least, pained expressions as he sang. He didn’t understand why. Kurt’s voice was sexy. Ridiculously so. It had a rough edge to it that he had never heard before, it sort of had a growl to it that was. So. Freaking. Sexy. 

It’s just the expressions and movements Kurt made as he sang completely distracted the pure and utter sexiness of his singing voice. Often, Kurt would do something as simple as drag his tongue across his top lip, or look up at Blaine through his beautiful eyelashes. All of those subtle movements drove Blaine crazy, although he would never admit that to his best friend. 

“It just looked like you were having… gas pains, or something.” 

Blaine outwardly cringed as he remembered his words, plummeting his head into his hands. Good job Blaine, you told a boy who you know has issues with how he looks, that when he tries to be sexy he looks like he’s having gas pains. Just perfect. 

And then of course, Blaine had to go and get all worried and tell Kurt’s father that the boy needed to be educated about sex. Kurt probably hated him. He finally removed his head from his hands, thinking over what he would say when he saw the countertenor. He really tried not to overthink it, he would just go into the shop to see Kurt, and apologize to him straight on for making him feel uncomfortable, and then leave without another word. Finally, Blaine emerged from the car he had been stewing in for the last five minutes, the instant smell of oil and fumes filling his nostrils. He slammed the door shut and started walking towards the entrance. 

Blaine knew that Kurt worked at the shop on Saturday’s, the boy had mentioned it out on one of their many coffee dates. Blaine didn’t believe it at first, Kurt was not one to get his hands dirty, or God forbid get any grease on his clothes, so he just assumed the boy worked at the front desk or something, well away from all the oil and grime. But as Blaine walked into the shop, he saw one Burt Hummel standing at the front desk (which was more of a table with an old computer on it than a desk) surveying a newspaper idly. The gruff man looked up as Blaine walked in, his expression wavering a little, but put on a smile anyway. 

“Hey Blaine, you doing alright?” 

“I’m fine thanks Mr Hummel.” The boy inwardly panicked for a moment as he thought of what next to say, but remained calm and collected on the outside. “Is Kurt about?” 

“Yeah he’s just working on Mr Morrison’s engine, I’ll get him for you.” Burt put his newspaper down and stood up, craning his neck over the hustle and bustle of the shop, looking for his son. “KURT! SOMEONE’S HERE TO SEE YOU!” 

Working? Engine? Kurt was working on a car? But he wouldn’t risk getting his clothes dirty. Why would Kurt of all people be- Blaine’s thoughts were cut off as his eyes were blessed with possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen - Kurt. 

He caught the boy just as he was pulling his head out from under the bonnet of the car, his forehead damp with sweat, his bare chest covered in grime. His hair was messy, but still held that Kurt-like quoiff that drove Blaine crazy. The boy’s jeans were low waisted, they hung barely above his hip, revealing the toned figure that the boy suddenly seemed to possess. The figure that was buried under his Dalton uniform on a daily basis. He tried really hard not to stare. He really, really did. Yet Blaine’s eyes graced over the smooth expanse of porcelain skin laid in front of him regardless. 

“Oh sweet merciful Lord.” Blaine murmured under his breath. He couldn’t help it, the words just escaped his lips. The boy prayed that no one heard him, but his hopes were dashed when he saw Burt giving him a look out of the corner of his eye. 

“What was that Anderson?” Blaine felt flustered, a rare sighting, but Kurt seemed to have that effect on him. 

“Wha-? Uh… no, I, um…. nothing.” Burt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine could’ve sworn he saw a smirk on the man’s lips as he walked away and to the back of the shop. He thought he heard the man mumbling something under his breath as he went, but chose to ignore it, because Kurt was now walking towards him, and all he could do was watch the way his muscles flexed and moved so naturally with each step. Blaine couldn’t tear his eyes away. The boy slung a rag over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair so that it was falling all around his face in such a natural and messy way, yet it still seemed refined and delicate. Blaine was sure that his legs were going to give way, but as Kurt took the rag from his shoulder and seductively wiped the grease off of his muscled chest, before tossing said rag to the side carelessey, he was even more sure. 

Blaine whimpered. 

He actually whimpered. It was muffled, and the moment it happened, Blaine tried to cover it up with a cough, but was almost one hundred percent sure he had failed. The boy was too busy wondering how Kurt cocking his hip out to the side like he usually did, looked so much more seductive now that he could see all of the muscles that went on behind such an action, that he didn’t hear Kurt’s lilting voice speaking to him. 

“Earth to Blaine? Hello? My eyes are up here.” Blaine quickly whipped his head up, realising he’d been staring down at Kurt’s bare torso instead of into his eyes like he usually did. When Blaine first met Kurt, he was almost one hundred percent sure the boy’s glasz ocean eyes were the most beautiful part of him, and all he could do was stare into them as they spoke. But now Blaine had to pointedly either look up at the ceiling, down at the ground, or right at Kurt’s face, anywhere lower and he might just lose it. 

“Hey, uh… sorry, Kurt. Zoned out.” 

“Nah don’t worry about it,” Kurt shrugged Blaine’s apologies off, before walking over to a nearby toolbox and rustling through it. “Do you need something?” 

“Uh, no... well yes, but I don’t need something I just need you.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at this which made Blaine panic, this time very obviously. “I don’t need you! Uh… I mean, I- i would like to talk to you. It’s not like I want you, I’m not weird.” Kurt was silent, his expression unreadable. Blaine’s over thinking mind took this as a bad thing. “Wait! No! Not that I don’t want you, who wouldn’t want you. No wait, that sounds weird. I personally don’t want you, not in that way, you’re my friend and I wouldn’t want to ruin that, but you’re very attractive, I mean, very...attractive...” he trails off, focusing instead on the new bead of sweat making its way closer to Kurt’s pelvis...he snapped out of it. Blaine could see the boy’s shoulders shaking with laughter, and he couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked, despite the fact he was half naked and had sweat running down his bare chest. He perhaps would’ve been able to enjoy the view, except from the fact that he was extremely embarrassed by his most recent word vomit. “Sorry Kurt, I don’t know what’s going on with me today, I’m a bit flustered for some reason.” 

“Don’t worry, you get kinda cute when you get nervous.” Blaine felt a blush growing on his cheeks, and just stared down at the ground in an attempt to hide it. Kurt found what he was looking for in the toolbox, and started making his way around the shop to the car he was just working on. Blaine followed behind him, leaning against one of the large pillars as they spoke. He had something he needed to say, so just decided to rip the band-aid off. 

“I actually wanted to apologize for those, uh, sexy lessons. They made you feel uncomfortable and I pushed the subject and I’m sorry.” 

“Blaine I-” 

“And I also wanted to apologize because you do have sex appeal, quite a lot. You’re ridiculously sexy when you don’t even realise it. Like now! I mean, not now. Just forget what I just said. And I made you feel embarrassed and uncomfortable and I’m sorry because you should know how gorgeous you truly are Kurt.” 

“Can I say someth-” Blaine couldn’t bring himself to look up into the boy's eyes, so he just continued talking, all of the guilt tumbling out of his mouth in a truly unorganized manner. 

“And I have to tell you that I told your Dad that he should maybe talk to you about sex, because you do need to learn about it someday and your Dad is a great person to talk about this stuff with and you have such a great relationship and you should take advantage of that. And now I’m saying it out loud, I realise how out of line I was and I am really sorry and I hope we can forget about this whole ordeal and move on.” 

“Blaine, calm down.” Kurt was laughing, really laughing. He was trying to hide it with this hand, but he was laughing. “Don’t worry about it, I’m kinda glad you spoke to my Dad. The sex talk was weird but you’re right, I did need to learn about it someday, and I feel a lot better about it all now.” Blaine felt a weight life off of his shoulders at that, it had been bugging his mind all day. 

“I’m glad, I was so worried I overstepped.” 

“Oh you did, and I was mad.” That weight that had just been lifted from his shoulders came crashing back down again like a ton of bricks. “But I’m glad you did, it was the push I needed to step outside of my comfort zone. There’s lots of it that still scares me, but I feel better now. So I should really thank you.” 

“Well you’re welcome.” 

“Just never pull something like that again.” Kurt waved a finger at him in a playful manner, making Blaine laugh. It felt good to be back to normal again with his best friend. 

“I won’t.” Kurt stood up from where he had been shining a torch into the car’s bonnet, and looked over at Blaine, who reciprocated the action. For a moment they just gazed at each other, not in an uncomfortable way, just enjoying the blissful silence, looking into eachothers eyes. It was peaceful, and for a moment Blaine thought Kurt might lean in and kiss him, but the boy broke his gaze, suddenly becoming very interested in the wrench he was clutching in his hand. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat, before continuing his work on the car. 

“Do you need anything else?” Blaine was a little taken aback by the sharpness at which Kurt said this, but the raven-haired boy tried not to let it show. 

“No, I think that’s it. I’ve said my peace, uh, I best be going now.” Blaine began to walk away, 

“Well since you drove all this way, you could come and keep me company while I work, maybe help me out a bit.” 

“Yeah that’d be nice.” There was a comfortable silence that followed as Blaine watched Kurt swiftly work his way around the car’s engine, he was clearly very well trained in fixing cars. Every once in a while, Kurt would call for a tool or piece of the engine, which Blaine would happily pass his way. However, it was hard to admire the boy’s handy work when all he could think about was the unblemished, alabaster skin that Kurt was displaying so openly. 

“Oh sorry, I should probably put a shirt on.” He had clearly been caught staring. 

“No don’t!” Blaine cried unintentionally, before promptly blushing and reducing himself to a stammering mess once again. “I uh… I mean, you don’t want to get your clothes dirty, right?” 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” They stayed in a comfortable silence for some prolonged moments, but Blaine was curious about Kurt’s new found skill. 

“So you work here, like, properly.” 

“Yeah of course I do, I’ve already told you that haven’t I?” 

“Yeah but, I thought you would be at, like, the reception or something, you know, away from all the dirt and stuff.” Kurt looked slightly offended by his words, but chuckled lightly. 

“Well that’s what I tried to do when I was ten, but the fellas round here kinda rope you into it.” Kurt had been stereotyped for such a long time, that Blaine immediately felt bad about his words, so tried to save the situation. 

“How long have you known how to do…” He gestured to the car. “This?” 

“Since I could walk, talk and pick up a screwdriver.” 

“Did your Dad teach you?” 

“Yeah, I officially started helping out here when I was twelve, and started getting paid a couple years later.” Kurt slammed the lid of the bonnet closed, wiping his hands on his jeans. “It’s fun though, something about replacing a car’s oils and fixing an engine is really therapeutic. Plus it’s a good workout.” 

“I can see.” This time Blaine didn’t regret his suggestive words, he didn’t even break his gaze with Kurt when the older boy raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, because if his words made Kurt smile and blush in such a cute way, he would happily do it for the rest of his life.


End file.
